


Aesthetics

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Series: DrPepperony Prompts and Fics [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Meta, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: A very short exploration of the visuals I associate with my hc's for Tony, Stephen and Pepper.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: DrPepperony Prompts and Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515098
Kudos: 25





	Aesthetics

Tony: loud colors. Colors to be seen in. Colors that would make him stand out in a room full of people with all of his ego but none of his talent. Red. Gold. Colors he has loved since birth. Colors of glory and conquest and romance. As well as passion, rage, elation - everything he’s not afraid to feel. An eye-catching accent in drab formal clothes. The shinier, the better. Silk. Purple. Elegance. Polished chrome.

Stephen: dark colors. Deep as they go. As close to black as a color can get - but not black. Never black. Black is dreary, expressionless. Black is the void, the emptiness, the end. There are so many colors in the multiverse, some that no words on earth can capture; the darkest among them draw him in, make his curious mind race. Gray, when he wants to feel his feet on the ground. Wine. Rich velvet. A love for luxury so deeply ingrained, no amount of self-denial can take it away.

Pepper: muted colors. Earth tones. Pastel, sometimes, why not? She loves looking at loud and dark colors, but shies away from wearing them regularly. Colors that allow her to slip between the noise and the discord and quietly, steadily, weave things into order. Suits in colors that make her feel needed and powerful and efficient. Dresses in shades that make her heart feel full and relaxed. White. Black.


End file.
